Paul Young and Paul Young 65's The Land Before Time Parody Casts
Here are some of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's An American Tail parody casts. Parody Casts The Land Before Time/Thomas *Littlefoot as Thomas *Cera as Emily *Littlefoot's Mother as Mavis *Grandpa Longneck as Edward *Grandma Longneck as Molly *Topsy as Gordon *Cera's Mother as Lady *The Frogs as Troublesome Trucks *Sharptooth as Diesel 10 *Rooter as Henry *The Baby Flyers as The Coaches *Ducky as Rosie *Petrie as Stepney *Dimetrodeon as Old Stuck Up *Spike as Toad *Domeheads as Arry, Bert, Splatter, and Dodge *Papa Swimmer as Skarloey *Mama Swimmer as Henrietta *Petrie's Mother as Madge *Baby Littlefoot as Percy *Baby Cera as Isobella *Baby Ducky as Caroline The Land Before Time/TUGS *Littlefoot as Ten Cents *Cera as Lillie Lightship *Littlefoot's Mother as Sally Seaplane *Grandpa Longneck as Hercules *Grandma Longneck as S.S. Vienna *Topsy as Big Mac *Cera's Mother as Princess Alice *The Frogs as The Shrimpers *Sharptooth as Captain Zero *Rooter as Warrior *The Baby Flyers as The Ferries *Petrie as Sea Rouge *Spike as Lord Stinker *The Pirates as Domeheads as Zak, Zebedee, and The Pirates *and more The Land Before Time/Bambi *Baby Littlefoot as Young Bambi *Littlefoot as Adult Bambi *Papa Swimmer as Young Thumper *Rooter as Adult Thumper *Nibbles as Young Flower *Ducky as Young Faline *Grandpa Longneck as Adult Flower *Cera as Adult Faline *Toodles Galore as Bambi's Mother *Topsy as Bambi's Father *Zazu as Friend Owl *and more The Land Before Time/Croc *Littlefoot as Croc *Lillie Lightship as Beany the Bird *Tom Cat as King Rufus *Tinysauruses as The Gobbos *Sharptooth as Baron Dante *Bowser Jr as Cannon Boat Keith *Wendy O' Koopa as Flibby *Bowser Koopa as Neptuna *Spike the Bulldog as Swap Meet Pete *Shnookums as Professor Gobbo *Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck as Croc's Parents *Baby Littlefoot as Croc's Adorable Little Brother *The Frog as The Dantinis *Muttley as Pirate Dantinis The Land Before Time/Dumbo *Baby Littlefoot as Dumbo *Littlefoot as Timothy Q. Mouse *Cera as Mrs. Jumbo *Grandma Longneck as Catty *Cera's Mother as Giddy *Elsie as Prissy *Wendy O' Koopa as Matriarch *Ducky, Grandma Longneck, Littlefoot's Mother, Petrie's Mother, and Baby Ducky as The Female Other Elephants *Grandpa Longneck as Casey Jr *Dr. Eggman as The Ringmaster *and more Special Guests For The Routsabouts *The Super Monkey Ball Adventure Characters as The X Men Cast *Harry Potter as Dexter *Kermit the Frog and Foozie Bear as Timon and Pumbaa *Gumball, Darwin, and Anais as Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *The Amazing World of Gumball Characters as The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Cast *The Crash Bandicoot Characters as The Jimmy Neutron Characters *The Beatles as The Penguins of Madagascar Special Guests For The Pyramid of Pachyderms *Mario as Mickey Mouse *Luigi as Donald Duck *MeeMee as Tillie *Tails as Pinocchio *AiAi as Chip *Rayman as Tack *Ly the Fairy as Princess Yum Yum *Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and Aku Aku as The Vultures *Sonic as Jiminy Cricket *Agent Ed as Boy Special Guests For Pink Elephants *Globox as Tim Lockwood *Sally, Bunnie, and Sonia as The Chipettes *Agent Ed as Rabbit *Amy, Cream, and Rouge as The Powerpuff Girls *Tom and Jerry as Sonic and Tails *Spike and Tyke as Original Sonic and Tails *Tiger as Pluto *Mr. Bean as Lumiere *Tanya, Jasmine, Yum Yum, Penlope Pitstop, Alice, and Toodles as Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity *Hardy as Wreck It Ralph *Laurel as Fix It Felix Jr *Ethel as Vanellope *Cuddles as Romeo *Giggles as Juliet *Ten Cents as Roger Rabbit *Hercules as Eddie Valiant *Casey Jr as Basil of Baker Street *Johnny as Dr. Dawson *Princess Peach as Dorothy *Yoshi as Dorothy's Dog *Hugo and his Family as The Ice Age Characters *Gromit as Patrick *Wallace as Spongebob *The Shrimpers as The Heffalumps and Woozles *Peter Griffin as Donald Duck *Gumball as Jose Carioca *Indiana Jones as Panchito Pistoles *Luke Skywalker as Mushu *The Stormtroopers as The Wolf Hunters, The Rhino Guards, The Elephant Guards, and The Hippo Guards *Darth Vader as Crococaptain *The Mr. Men Characters as The Dawn Patrol *The Goons as The Powerpuff Girls Villains *The Robot Pirates as The Marching Cards *The Dantinis as The Blue Bad Guys *WereHog Tom as Dark Sonic *Deers as The Albert Einsteins *Shaggy Rogers as Timon *Casey Jones as Pumbaa *Goblins as The Grand Duke of Owls' Minions *Golbin King as The Grand Duke of Owls *Dexter as Plucky Duck *Stickybeard's Pirates as The Cobras *The Bandits as The Spiders *Emmet as Mickey Mouse *Lois Griffin as Daisy Duck *Wyldstyle as Minnie Mouse *Casey Jr as Eddy *Toots as Ed *Johnny as Edd *Cat as Tigger *Dog as Roo *Shaun as Cogsworth *Ten Cents as Bugs Bunny *Lillie Lightship as Lola Bunny *Fred Jones and Batman as Romeo and Juliet's Fathers *The Weasels as The Cy Bugs *President Buisness as Discord *Rayman as Flint Lockwood *Ly the Fairy as Samantha "Sam" Sparks *Salem as Steve *Zorran, Zak, Zebedee, Zip, and Zug as The Weasels *Montana as Honest John *Tootle as Gideon *John Crichton as Jacquimo *Ursula as Nightmare Moon *Dr. Robotnik as Captain Hook *Luigi as Captain *Mario as Captain K'nuckles *Homestar Runner as Scooby Doo *Pom Pom as Pichu *Top Cat as Ichabod Crane *Waffles as Ichabod's Horse *Jim Hawkins as Yakko Warner *Mr. Blik as Wakko Warner *Princess Daisy as Dot Warner *Cerberus as Frankenstein *Gordon Quid as Dracula *The Alley Cats as The Monsters *Pinocchio as Jimmy *The Seven Dwarves as The Party Guests The Land Before Time/Fun and Fancy Free *Littlefoot as Jiminy Cricket (Both Small And Main Characters) *Baby Ducky as Cleo (Both Have Same Letter C) *Bowser Koopa as The Big Cat *Gumball Watterson as Bongo *Penny Fitzgerald as Lulubelle *Topsy as Lumpjaw *and more The Land Before Time/Pinocchio *Baby Littlefoot as Pinocchio *Rooter as Mr. Geppetto *Littlefoot as Jiminy Cricket *Cera as The Blue Fairy *Bowser Koopa as Stromboli *Benny the Cab as Figaro *Baby Ducky as Cleo *and more The Land Before Time/Rayman *Littlefoot as Rayman *Grandpa Longneck as Globox *Budgie as Murfy *Rooter as Clark *Spike as Toad *Grandma Longneck as Molly *Tom the Cat as Polokus *Baby Littlefoot as Baby Globox *Cera as Ly the Fairy *Ducky as Tily *Napoleon, Lafayette, Tiger, Talbot, Gordon Quid, Waffles, and Mr. Bilk as The Teensies *Penny Fitzgerald as Carmen the Whale *and more The Land Before Time/Snow White *Cera as Snow White *Littlefoot as Prince Charming *Wendy O' Koopa as Queen Grimhilde *Sharptooth as Humbert the Huntsman *and more The Land Before Time/The Little Engine That Could *Cera as Tillie (Both beautiful) *Grandma Longneck as Georgia *Grandpa Longneck as Doc *Tom the Cat as Farnsworth *Topsy as Pete *Shnookums as Jebediah *Baby Littlefoot as Chip (Both youngest) *Littlefoot as Rollo the Clown (Both leaders) *and more The Land Before Time/The Adventures Of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Cast in The Wind Of The Willows: *Tom the Cat as Mr. Toad *Baby Littlefoot as Moley *Littlefoot as Ratty *Topsy as Mc Badger *Grandpa Longneck as Ichabod Crane *Grandma Longneck as Katrinda *Chomper's Father as Brom Bones *and more The Land Before Time/Crash Bandicoot (Littlefoot Bandicoot) *Littlefoot as Crash Bandicoot *Cera as Coco Bandicoot *Grandpa Longneck as Crunch Bandicoot *Mr. Thicknose as Aku Aku *and more Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65